Oona
Oona is a sweet, sincere, sensitive, and gentle little girl who's empathetic and aware of other people's emotions. Sensitive, Oona would be the most likely to show concern for a sick friend, to notice when someone is feeling down, or to give loving care to a pet or a plant. Her best friend is Nonny, and they frequently play together. Oona has a great amount of empathy, meaning when someone is sad or unhappy she feels the exact same way. She finds limitless wonder in the world around her and she is normally the person to ask Mr. Grouper a question and is always excited to learn the answer. She has feelings for Nonny. Deciption in the Series 'Personality' Oona is the only guppy out of all of the 6 to be sweet and gentle. Unlike Molly and Deema, she has a fully piece suit. Because of her weight, she has this full piece tail. Oona loves to look after flowers. She'll take care of any animal or an object. a question]] Social Life Oona's personality is seen to be shy. She loves to play with the other guppies. She is never afraid of asking questions. Since she is 4 years of age, she is not as intelligent as the other guppies Looks Oona has light tan skin and brown eyes. Her purple hair is worn in two low pigtails, and she wears a pink starfish accessory in her hair. She has a purple tail with wavy pink stripes. Her eyes are almond-shaped instead of round. There may be a slight possiblity that Oona could be Philipino or Japanese. She had Tofu for lunch, giving her a possible chance of being Japanese. Oona is the most different out of the girls, she wears her hair in pigtails while Deema and Molly have their hair down, and she also has a full piece suit. Season 2 Oona ]] *Oona's eyes in season 2 are more almond shaped. *Her body is thicker but the tail is thinner than season 1. *Her hair is longer Skills 'Singing' Oona's singing voice is very good. in season 1 Oona's voice wasn't really heard, she'll normally just say her lines other than singing them. 'Dancing' Oona can dance very well. That's why she's put in some dance songs. Oona doesn't seem to dance that often when she's on her own. She likes to dance with Deema a lot, though. 'Music' Oona's music ability is outstanding, like all the other guppies. In Big Warm Friendly Smile, she played guitar for the first time on the show. She plays as a drummer in numerous pop songs during season 2, such as At the Zoo, Once Upon a Time, and Brave, Brave Knights. Again, she plays in a professional manner, like all the other guppies. Development 'Early Appearance' Before the show's release, Oona's beta drawing was described as this: *Oona's head shape was oval not circle *Oona's hair was very short and it was Violet. *Her tail was pink *And her eyes were round Appearances Trivia *Oona was revealed to not be a vegetarian, in the episode "The Legend of Pinkfoot!" during Lunch she was having a turkey sandwich and in "The Lonely Rhino!" she had a cheeseburger. *Like Nonny, Oona has not sung a dance song and only sings backup in most episodes, making her the girl who has sung the least amount of songs in the series. *Oona's favorite color is pink, but in "The Crayon Prix", she had to drive the yellow car. *Oona is the only female guppy to wear a full tail instead a half tail and bikini top. *Her best friend is Deema, whom she is often seen with when not with Nonny. Deema often uses affectionate pet names for her on occasion also. *Oona rarely does the lunch jokes main punchline. The only episode which she did this was "Super Shrimptennial Celebration"(a horn on a cob). *In "We Totally Rock!", it is revealed that Oona's favorite sandwich is cream cheese and jelly. *Oona is the guppy to ask the most questions in almost every episode and Nonny usually answers her question. *On "Have a Cow!" Oona loves baby animals like Gil. It is also revealed in "Bubble Puppy!"and "Check It Out" *In some episodes during pop songs Oona sometimes plays the drums. Also in "We Totally Rock!" Oona plays drums in the story segment. **In "Tooth on the Looth", she plays guitar in the pop song while Gil plays the drums. *Oona has only been the main character in three episodes. ("Call a Clambulance!", "The Grumpfish Special!", and "The Spring Chicken Is Coming"), which makes her the guppy with the least number of times being the main character. *In "X Marks the Spot" during the story segment Oona says "Oh goody! Oh I mean ARGHH!!" to Molly. *It is hinted that Oona might have feelings for Nonny. * Oona has a solo in "A Bunch of Bones (Reprise)". *In Construct With Me, in the third verse you can clearly hear Oona singing. *It is hinted that Oona may be Japanese, due to the fact that she had a sushi roll for lunch in "The Spring Chicken Is Coming" *Oona can be seen wearing a police officer costume in three episodes. ("Super Shrimptennial Celebration", "Can You Dig It?, and "Happy Holidays, Mr. Grumpfish!") *Oona is probably the most popular Guppy because of her exploitability on the web, mentioning her name pretty much everywhere you see Bubble Guppies. *In " Call a Clambulance! ", she visits her friend Avi in the hospital. *In " Super Shrimptennial Celebration ", Oona holds Nonny's hand in the song " Big Bubble City ". *In " The Grumpfish Special! ", she makes pizza with Deema. Whick makes her bestfriend look comfortable. *Oona can be love with Nonny, Gil or Goby. The couple OonaXGil is in the episode of " Super Shrimptennial Celebration " and " Can You Dig It? ". The couple OonaXGoby can only be seen in the shop segment the episode of " Who's Gonna Play The Big Bad Wolf? ". And the couple OonaXNonny can be seen in all the episodes. *In " The Crayon Prix ", she says ''You can do it Nonny! ''for avoiding the obstacles. *Oona likes to talk to her friends and play with them. *In " Tooth on the Looth! ", she wears a tooth fairy costume *It is shown that Oona has a purple lunchbox. Facebook Poll On November 10, 2011. Bubble Guppies's Facebook asked the fans to answer "Which guppy is your kid most like?" The results: Oona is in third place with 63 votes, and 6 votes ahead of fourth place, Deema. On January 24, 2012, Bubble Guppies' Facebook page asked the fans to answer "Which Bubble Guppies character would you name your kid after?". The results, Oona is in fifth place with 18 votes, and 8 votes ahead of sixth/last place, Goby Gallery The Gallery For Oona can be Seen Here Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Guppy Category:Bubble Guppies Category:Bubble Guppies Characters Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Oona's Gallery Category:Episodes who have Oona as a Main Character Category:Songs that Have Oona in the Background Category:Student